


before i ever met you

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Flirting, Fluff, Isak is deaf, Jealousy, M/M, Sign Language, Yearning, from isaks boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has had a boyfriend for four years and then he suddenly meets even





	before i ever met you

**Author's Note:**

> Isak is deaf in this fic but since he lost his hearing later in life, he still speaks verbally so he switches between sign and speaking and sometimes uses it simultaneously

Isak and Nick had been together for exactly four years in a couple weeks, having lived together for two. They were best friends, lovers, the whole lot. The bulk of their relationship was pretty blissful which is why the moment Isak realized he was really losing his hearing was difficult for them both. His hearing had always been shit, they just never thought twice about it. But it was getting progressively worst and the doctor informed him that he was indeed losing his hearing. That was several months ago but Isak has officially been classified as deaf. He hears certain things, really loud music, trains, but he can't hear normal conversations and it's been a hard transition for them. 

They've started taking sign language classes together, they're not fluent but they know enough to carry a conversations. Isak still speaks verbally for the most part but still wants to learn sign. He can pretty much understand when someone speaks as long as they dont speak too fast. Nick had a hard time getting used to it, adjusting to things. He always tried to be empathetic because as hard as it was for him, it was 100 times harder for his boyfriend. Isak is going to his first event without Nick since he's lost his hearing. Nick gets anxious sometimes at social events so he opted out. 

Some people from Isaks work are having a little get together in someone's house so he takes the tram to get there. When he shows up, Izzy, one of the nurses, greets him at the front door.

She invites him in and everyone welcomes him with open arms. He grabs a drink and joins everyone in the living room and is immediately lost. Everyone is talking across the room, it's hard to keep up and figure out who's talking, who they're talking to and what they're saying.

He curls himself into the couch and pulls out his phone to text Nick 

_This sucks :(_

_What's wrong?_

_Everyone's talking at once. No clue what's going on_

_Talk to one person then?_

_Just want to go back home, be with you_

_I think you should stick it out for a little, give it an hour. If it still sucks, I'll come get you_

He tilts his phone closer to his chest when he sees a shadow above him. He looks up and sees an unfamiliar face, "Hi" 

The guy greets him back, "Not having fun?"

"Why are you reading my text?" He questions.

"Im not, you just looked bored. You're cute, thought I'd come over to say hi"

"I'm deaf so I didn't get any of that" Isak says. The guy moves around the couch so he's sitting beside him and repeats himself but signs instead. 

Isak is taken aback, "You know how to sign?"

He chuckles, "I do, so we don't have to talk, if you're more comfortable with sign"

"I'm actually recently deaf so I'm not fluent yet but I would love to be. Still learning."

"I can help. If you want. I'm Even by the way"

"Isak and that'd be great. Why do you know sign?"

The guy shrugs, "I was just interested in it so I taught myself through YouTube. I'm sure I make mistakes but its still good"

Isak caught the bulk of that sentence but nods understandably, "That's nice. So what were you saying before? When I couldn't read your lips"

"You're cute" The blond signs.

Isak bites his bottom lip, "I understood that."

Even chuckles, "Yeah, I needed to come talk to you"

Isak clears his throat, "You're sweet but also should know I have a boyfriend"

"Oh" Even says, facial expression visibly changing. "I mean, thats not surprising." He chuckles. "You're beautiful"

"Even, stop" He blushes. They continue to chat, there's a little flirtation, just playful. Isak isn't crossing any lines but it's nice to be in different company where he doesn't feel excluded. Even suggests they continue the rest of the conversation in sign, Isak bravely agrees until his phone starts ringing 

He pulls it out, seeing it's a face time call from Nick. He holds his finger up to Even, asking for a moment and answers, "Hi babe"

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?' He signs

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you seemed like you didn't want to be there and I texted you to check in and you weren't replying."

"I'm sorry, I was speaking with someone"

"You found someone to hang with?" He smiles

Isak nods, "Really sweet. So you don't have to come get me, okay?" 

Nick nods, "I love you. Have fun" He signs

Isak blows him a kiss and hangs up. Isak looks over and gives Even an awkward smile.

"So you guys are in love?" Even signs. 

Isak nods, "Been together for about 4 years."

"That's nice"

Isak senses a different vibe in their interaction and really doesn't want this to get awkward. He was enjoying their conversation and banter, "So who do you know? You don't work at the hospital, right?"

"Ah, ah,ah. I wont answer if you don't sign"

Isak jokingly rolls his eyes and signs his question though he's unsure how the sign for hospital so he spells it out.

Even shows him the sign and answers, "I don't work there. My sister does, Emma"

"You're Emma's brother?" Isak says shocked.

Even signs, "I don't understand" and Isak rolls his eyes again with a laugh and signs it. 

"I am, yeah." 

"She's like my closest friend there. So this is your house too?"

Even nods, "We live together."

"Wow, cool." He says verbally.

"Do you want another drink?" Even offers. Isak agrees and follows him into the kitchen. They spend the rest of the night there and Isak is the last one at the get together and only realizes when Emma comes in, "So you guys have been together all night?" Isaks back is facing the entrance of the kitchen and only realizes someone is there when Even is looking over his shoulder. He turns around and smiles seeing Emma and hugs her. She apologizes for not being with him all night.

"Seems like you had fun, though" she raises her brows.

Isak nods, "Even's fun" Emma's gaze shifts to her brother who's focused on Isak and she chuckles to herself, completely amused

"Is Nick picking you up or are you taking a taxi?"

"I'll take a taxi, he's probably asleep by now" Even and Isak exchange numbers before he heads out. Emma turns around as soon as he leaves, leaning back against the door, "He has a boyfriend"

"I know " Even says innocently.

"I know you're into him"

"So what? I'm just going to teach him sign, completely casual." 

"I bet you're happy all those hours spent teaching yourself paid off."

"Of course I am. Also, can't believe you never introduced me to him. "

"Even. Boyfriend" She reminds with a sharp tone.

"I know, I know. Relax, I'm not a home wrecker." And heads upstairs to his bedroom and passes out.

.

When Isak wakes up the next morning, he's absolutely exhausted. Nick isn't in his bed next to him which is his least favorite way to wake up. He reaches over for his phone and sees a text from Even, 

_Hope you got home safe. Had fun last night. Let me know when you want to meet up again <3_

He doesn't reply right away. He sits up and calls Nick who comes walking into the room, "Morning" Isak smiles, taking Nicks hand, pulling him onto the bed. 

Isak leans and to kiss his lips. 

"How was the party?" Nick signs. 

"Good, it was fun"

"Who's Even?"

Isaks brows furrow together, "Hmm?"

"Even. He texted you. I was checking the time and saw."

"Oh yeah. I met him last night, he's Emma's sister."

Nick nods and kisses Isak, "I don't have anything to worry about, right?"

"Of course not" Isak reassures. 

.

Turns out Nick did feel like he had something to worry about. When Isak wasn't at work or in bed with him, he was with Even, apparently learning sign. Isak and Even had been seeing more of each other outside of sign but it was still just a friendship, sometimes Even would stop by the hospital to see Emma or Isak would stop by the house to see her and they'd end up hanging out. 

Like now, Isak was only going over to see Emma as she invited him for a fun night in with games and such but when she gets tired around midnight, Isak stayed up watching movies and Even ended up joining him.

Even trails down the steps to the kitchen without a shirt, unaware Isak is there. He grabs a bottle of water and just as he's about to go back upstairs, he sees Isak.

"Oh hi, I thought you guys were asleep."

Isak shakes his head, "Emma was tired so she went up." Even joins him on the couch, "What are we watching?"

"Inception."

Even nods approvingly, "Good taste, Im surprised."

"Surprised? Why? I have impeccable taste might I say in everything"

"In music too?" Even signs, brows raised.

Isak rolls his eyes and flips him off, "Haha, very funny. Just so you know, I wasn't always deaf so NWA was my favorite to listen to." 

"Really?" Even smirks. "You like rap and hip hop?"

"Mhmm." Isak says bringing his knees up to his chest, "You dont?"

"No I do, it was just surprising. Didnt expect that from you."

Isak licks his lips and shrugs, "Dont assume things about people." He teases. 

Even chuckles and pulls a joint from behind his ear, "I was about to smoke, do you want to?"

So they do. They finish the joint and both of them are lying on the couch lazily, talking about everything. From life, their careers, the universe. And only when the sun starts peaking up at 5 that Even says he should go to sleep.

.

And they just get closer after that, Even practically being one of his closest friends that he finds himself constantly texting or getting advice from or just ranting about work. 

Isaks shift is coming to an end in about 10 minutes. He had his last patient 20 minutes ago and was ready to leave and put his feet up but he's supposed to work with Even for an hour. As he walks out into the waiting room, he smiles seeing Even. 

"Hi" They hug when they're in front of each other. 

"Ready to go?" Even ask.

Isak nods and they head back to Evens. He changes out of his work clothes when they get there and they set up at their usual spot in the dining room. Isak knows once they enter the house, there's no verbal speaking which quite frankly has helped him a lot.

They're in the middle of studying, having a conversation in sign, Isak's legs resting up on Even's lap. Even is asking progressively harder questions to understand and Isak is getting frustrated and buries his face in his hands. Even caresses his back, comforting him, getting his attention

When Isak looks back at him, he signs, "You're doing well"

"This is getting too hard" He groans. 

Even squeezes his shoulder, "You're doing amazing, I promise you. Okay?"

Isak smiles and nods, "You're a great teacher"

Isaks phone vibrates on the table and he sees it's a text from Nick . His face drops and Even is worried for him. Isak looks up at him, "Nick wants to come over, wants you to teach him too"

Even is hesitant but he really has no reason to be. He's just teaching a language, thats all it is. He shrugs and signs okay. 

"Are you sure?" Isak ask 

"Yeah unless there's a reason you think he shouldn't come over."

"You're right, it's fine" He places his legs that were on Evens lap, on the floor and text Nick the address and for some reason anxiety weighed heavy in his stomach.

When the doorbell rings, Even lets Isak know and they look at each other awkwardly before Isak nods and gets up, heading to the front door and unlocks it. He smiles up at Nick on the other side of the door, "Hey."

"Hi." Nick leans down to kiss him and walks inside, "Where are you guys set up at?"

Isak leads the way to the dining room and Nick follows. Even looks up at Isak's boyfriend as soon as he comes in the room and gives a soft smile. "You must be Even." Nick says. Even nods, "Nice to meet you, Nick." 

Isak sits back down, Nick sitting beside Isak and there's no reason for this to be awkward so Isak doesnt know why it is.

"So we were just having a conversation in sign." Even says breaking the silence. "About random things but I was just making the conversation harder as we went along. I try to have a rule when we're studying that no verbal language is spoken, okay?"

Nick nods so Even tells him that when he's done with his conversation with Isak, he can begin with him. The banter that existed previously between the two dissipated, feeling like they're being watched but they're focused on purely learning and teaching which is a positive. Even breaks down certain signs Isak doesn't understand but they do pretty well for the most part. When its Nick's turn, he gives a disclaimer that he's not as advanced as Isak especially since Isak has been learning a lot without him. Isak looks up at Nick confused as if that was a jab at him but Nick doesnt look at him.

Even is a little slower with Nick, breaking words and signs and facial expression down and Isak can tell its going to take them a while so he gets up and goes to the living room. As soon as Isak leaves, Nick takes that as a sign to start talking verbally despite the rules.

"Isak and I have been together for four years."

Even looks confused, "You need to sign it."

"No, You need to back off. I know you're trying to get to know him and I dont know exactly whats going on but if I find out something is, I would be worried if I was you."

"There's nothing going on." Even shrugs and says calmly. "So I dont know why you would assume that."

"And you have no interest in him?" He glares.

Even chuckles and shakes his head, "Shouldn't you trust your boyfriend to be the one to be faithful to you, since after all you've been together for four years."

Nick stands up to pose as some kind of threat, "Dude, I'm not an idiot, okay? Its fucking obvious how--"

"Don't yell at me in my own fucking house. You can leave." Even says keeping his calm. When Isak comes back into the dining room innocently, he looks between the two confused, "Everything okay?" He signs, noticing the dynamic shift.

"We're leaving." Nick says back. Isak looks up at him confused and back down to Even, "What happened?"

Even shrugs, "Ask him."

"Baby, whats wrong?" Isak ask confused. 

"Can we go please?" Nick ask staring down at him. He swallows the lump in his throat and nods. He waves goodbye to Even and Nick takes his hand in his and they're leaving. When they're waiting for the tram, Isak turns an annoyed Nick to him, "Whats wrong? Were you not getting the signs? Is it hard?"

"No." He says choking up. "You're into him." 

Isak looks panicked, "What? I'm--"

"You dont have to lie, I know you are and he's into you. You guys couldn't even act normal around each other when I was there. It was obvious you felt like you were walking around eggshells with me there." He speaks and signs simultaneously, knowing the sentence was going to be long for Isak to read his lips. 

"Nick, its not--"

"Did you hook up with him?"

Isak looks up at him incredulously. Not even guilty, just purely offended, "You think I would do that to you?"

Nick shrugs, "I would like to think not, but you've been weird lately. And the way you guys text each other, thats not just friends, Isak."

"Why are you looking through my phone?"

Nick chuckles in realization, "We never cared when we looked through one another's phone so there's clearly something to hide."

Isak sighs, "Fine, okay. Yeah, I have a crush on him and we get along well. But that's all it is, a stupid crush. Im not going to act on it and I never did, okay? Im with you, Im in love with you and I wouldnt be with you if I didnt want to be." 

Nick pulls Isak in to him, arms wrapped around his lower back, "Promise?"

Isak nods and kisses him, "Of course."

When Isak gets home at night, he texts Even, _I learned a lot from you. Thank you so much for teaching me but I think I'm pretty good and we probably shouldnt hang out anymore. Sorry_

_._

Things return to normal between Isak and Nick. Isak cant even remember the last time he was intimate with Nick since he started hanging out with Even so that went back to normal as well which was nice. But quite frankly, he did miss Even. They got on so well and Isak doesn't have many friends so it's something that occasionally crosses his mind but if hes going to mess up his relationship because of it then he doesn't figure its worth it. 

He hadn't seen Even in about a month and had gotten accustomed to that. It had become quite easy adjusting to not hanging out with him. Until he runs into him at the hospital when he's getting off work. Even is sitting, presumably waiting for Emma. He continues his path towards the front door and gives a shy waves and continues walking out. It's pouring so he waits in between the two set of exit doors for Nick to pull up. He checks his watch and its 20 minutes after the time he said he would be here and shoots Nick a text, _Im waiting outside_

Isak jumps when he feels an arm touch his shoulder. He turns around and sees Even, "Hi."

"How's Nick?" He signs.

"He's good, waiting for him now." He explains simply.

"So are you going to give me a better explanation as to why we cant be friends anymore?" Even ask.

Isak sighs, "You know why."

"Tell me why." 

"Nick thinks there's something going on between us. Or was." He explains.

"And you told him there wasn't so I dont see the problem."

"He just--its just better for me and him that we're not friends, okay?"

"No, not okay. We're great friends and hes being overprotective and jealous for no reason. That's okay with you?"

"I dont want to talk about this." He says turning around to face the exit and pulls his phone out and still hadn't received anything from Nick.

"Let me drive you home, he clearly forgot." 

"No thank you. You have to wait for Emma anyway."

"She texted me she'll be a little late, I can drop you off and come back."

Isak contemplates it. There's no sign of Nick and he doesn't want to be here all night so he accepts the ride. They run through the rain to Even's car. Even hops in the drivers seat and Isak pulls on the door handle, knocking on the window for him to open his side. Even laughs and unlocks it and Isak climbs in, "Asshole."

"I taught you that sign." He says. Isak nods and puts his seatbelt on. He gives Even his address and they drive off.

When they pull up to his apartment building, Even stops Isak from getting out, "I really dont understand why we cant hang out anymore."

"I just cant, okay?" He says pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Why not? Just tell me what it is." Even insists.

"I told him I have a crush on you. And it would still look suspicious if we started hanging out again." He explains. 

Even licks his lips and smirks, "You have a crush on me?"

"Oh, dont pretend it wasn't mutual."

"Didnt say it wasn't. Its just nice to hear you say it."

"But I'm with Nick..."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"So nothing can happen between us."

"I know." Even says simply.

"Good." Isak replies. "So I'll see you later?"

They both jump with a harsh knock to the window. Isak looks out and sees Nick standing outside, holding the umbrella.

"Fuck." Isak groans not wanting to do this again. "Thanks a lot." He says annoyed at Even and gets out of the car without a word. "Dont freak out." He hears Isak say as he just about closes the door.

They walk inside the building and step into the elevator and stand on opposite sides of the elevator, "Are you going to tell me why you were in his car?" Nick says, trying to stay calm.

"You were supposed to come and get me. You didnt answer.

"I was having a nap, Im sorry. I texted you that I was on my way a couple minutes ago, doesnt explain why he's the one who drove you home."

Isak doesnt reply, he's frustrated and tired and over it. Nick hassles him on the walk inside their apartment and Isak cant take it and starts yelling.

"Why the hell cant you trust me? Nothing fucking happened, okay? Do you want me to go hook up with him so I can prove you right? Finally give you a reason to be upset with me all the time? God, its fucking exhausting, Nick."

He takes off his wet clothes and goes to take a hot shower. Nick joins him a couple minutes later but Isak doesnt want to be bothered. Nick turns Isak to face him, "Im sorry."

"Im sick of this." He says honestly. "You need to stop being jealous. We are just friends. And you are going to push me away if you keep doing this." He shares honestly.

Nick nods and signs, "You've just never kept anything from me or acted like this. I dont know, its fucking scary. Im scared that you're going to leave me." He says holding back tears. "I'm terrified everyday that you're going to wake up and realize its him you want." 

Isak starts getting emotional himself and pulls Nick into his arms, and doesnt let himself think too much about how sometimes he does wish it was Even he got to wake up to. 

.

Isak and Even start hanging out again. It takes a bit for their friendship to get back to normal but it does eventually. Isak can tell Nick is working through his jealousy and he tries to meet him halfway by only hanging out with Even outside of his house. Emma is having another get together and Isak decides to go and Nick is completely okay with it which is nice.

About an hour in, Isak is wasted. He still has some coordination and knows where he is and his name but he's also feeling completely loose and wanting to have fun. He's dancing to the muffled sound of the loud music with Emma, Even and all their friends. Even tells Isak he's going to step outside to smoke and Isak joins him wanting to as well. They sit on the stoop out back as Even takes the blunt from the nook above his ear and lights it up, "Its nice you're having fun."

Isak smiles and nods and takes a puff after Even takes his. 

"Emma told me about that patient you guys had? The whole sex incident." 

Isak chuckles and gives Even the blunt so he can sign, "She thought she broke her vagina." He laughs. "She was fine but it was so funny, she was so panicked and her boyfriend looked so guilty."

"Shame on you, laughing at other people's pain." Even teases.

Isak shrugs, "Thought it was funny."

"It is kind of funny." Even smiles and takes another hit. Isak is looking up at Even's lips wrapped around the blunt and he has to physically stop himself from doing anything. Evens gaze shift to him with the blunt between his lips, "What are you looking at?"

"Your lips." Isak's gaze shifts when he realizes he said that out loud, "Shit, I didnt mean that. Fuck, Im drunk."

"It's okay." Even says as he hands over the blunt.

"Do you still like me?" Isak ask.

"I dont think you should be asking that."

"Why not?"

"You're the one always reminding me you're in a relationship."

"Im just asking a question."

Even shrugs, "'I guess."

"You dont act like it anymore."

Even looks at him confused, "You dont know what you want, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We flirted a lot with each other when we were first hanging out even though you have a boyfriend and then you tell me we cant hang out anymore because he doesnt want us to, then we started hanging again with rules because you promised him he's the only one for you, now you're asking me why Im not flirting with you. I dont get what you want and Im considered the asshole if I act on--" Isak leans in and presses his lips to Even's. Even's mind is telling him to stop, to pull away but for some reason his lips are moving against Isak's and the younger boy is climbing into his lap. Isak interlocks his hands in Even's hair and deepens the kiss as if months and months of yearning are poured out into it. Isak suddenly jumps back as if remembering what he's doing and who he's doing it with, "Fuck." He says and stands up. He looks up and sees Emma standing behind the closed glass door behind Even. Even follows his gaze and sees his sister and sighs. Isak looks down at Even, "Im gonna go."

Not surprised at all, Even says, "See you in 3 months or something." He throws out as Isak runs off and Emma comes outside, leaning against the back of the house.

"What are you going to say now?" Even says looking down at the ground.

"He wants you and doesnt know how to break up with his boyfriend."

That wasn't what Even expected to hear come out of her mouth. He looks up at her confused, "How do you know?"

"You cant tell? He keeps coming back to you and he keeps telling himself he shouldn't because of Nick but he wouldnt be here with you if Nick was all he wanted. He wouldnt have kissed you. He probably just so used to having Nick around that he's scared to end it. But something needs to change or someone is going to get hurt, Even."

.

Even gets a text about three days later from Isak which was a lot sooner than expected.

_Hi, Can we talk?_

_You can come over, Im home_

_Cant we go to a park or something?_

_Okay..there's one a block away from me_

_I'll be there in a half hour._

Isak sees Even sitting on a bench when he finally arrives. He walks over to him shyly and sits beside him. He takes a couple breaths before saying, "So we kind of broke up."

"Kind of?"

"We did." Isak says finally. "It"s really unhealthy what we're doing. And we've been together for so long, its hard not to be but I think its time."

"Did you tell him you kissed me?"

Isak shakes his head, "I didn't want to hurt him. I just told him it wasn't working. He doesnt need to know I'm into someone else though I'm sure he knows." 

Even smirks and gives him a flirtatious look, "You're into someone else?"

"Mhmm. He has blond hair, tall. I can imagine he has a beautiful voice"

Even smiles clearly flattered and slides a little closer to Isak, "I feel like I've been waiting ages to properly kiss you, can I?"

Isak nods and they move in slowly. But Isak is impatient. Even hasn't been the only one wanting this. He kisses him softly and delicately, and his brain can only think, _finally. It's about time._

Isak pulls back and rests on his shoulder before looking up at him and smiling. 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Even signs. Isak smiles brightly and nods. Even holds his hand out and Isak takes it as Even takes him out to lunch. After lunch, they spend time walking around the city, hand in hand. Talking, getting to know each other even more but as more than friends this time around 


End file.
